Narcissists
by Devil Lace
Summary: They must have been the two luckiest men in the world, because these two narcissists have just found someone who looks just like them. I think love at first sight definitely applies here.  Axel x Reno


Author's Note: After reading a few Reno stories, I had an itch to write him. And who better to pair him off with then the one, the only Axel! Whoo. This was just a funny idea that popped into my head and I had to write it down. It's a little short but I like the concept of it. Axel and Reno meeting for their first time. So anyways, please enjoy and review!

Narcissist  
>a Reno x Axel one-shot <p>

* * *

><p>He had never been so flattered in his life. What an absolutely delightful way to get a good ego-stroke. There Axel was at the local bar staring at what seemed to be another man that looked almost exactly like him. It was flattering, but also kind of annoying, Axel thought, as he eyed the red-headed man across the bar.<p>

Sure he appreciated that this guy appreciated Axel's good looks but the nerve of him, to go out and blatantly steal his look! It made Axel more than angry, almost infuriated. Bitch stole his look! There was only one Axel and he was going to storm up there and remind that clone just why _he_ was the original Axel.

So that's just what he did.

"Hey guy." He began, prodding the man in the chest with a bony finger after storming across the bar to meet his fan. "The name's Axel, got it memorized? By the looks of it, you already memorized everything about me." He took a second to look him up and down, noticing the similarity in style, in demeanor, the color of his eyes and hair…even that god damn bastard had the same over-confident and smug look on his face that Axel was known for. "What's the big idea? You some kind of crazy stalker?"

The man let out a loud and smug laugh and a very condescending and smoldering look appeared on his face as he turned to Axel. He got up from his seat at the bar and stood before Axel, the distance between them almost disappearing as the man almost stood nose to nose to him.

Who did this guy think he was getting up in Axel's face like he knew him or something? This guy was so smug and Axel sure didn't like it one bit.

"A stalker? As if yo! I've never seen you before in my life." Swiftly he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a haughty smirk. "Name's Reno. And maybe you're the stalker."

"As if. But let me tell you something _Reno,"_ Axel said, his voice dripping with disdain as he spoke the other's name, "I'm flattered and I'm not all too surprised I got myself a fan club, but I suggest you leave town and maybe dye your hair or something. There's only room for one Axel here."

"Trust me yo, if I were copying you, I'd have the same stupid ass tattoos on my face too." Reno took his cigarette from his mouth and flicked it, the ash falling across Axel's black boots.

If Axel felt challenged, his face sure did not tell, as he calmly and quickly snatched the cigarette from Reno's fingers and tossed it to the floor. Those same boots stepped on it, putting it out, while his eyes never left the others. They stared at each other intensely, a game playing out in their heads as to who would crack first.

"Where are you from?' Axel asked, his tone challenging as they stood there, nearly nose to nose, their eyes locked.

"All over." Reno replied , the smirk never leaving his face. Axel noticed just how alike their features were. Pointed chin, nice angled jaw, sharp green eyes.

"What do you do?" He questioned, to which Reno chuckled.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you yo. And I wouldn't have a hard time doing that." Reno spoke, already lighting another cigarette between his lips.

Axel may not have known who this man was or where he was from but he did know one thing; he sure as hell did like him.

"You're alright. I mean, how could I hate you, you're just like me." He draped his arm across the nearly identical man, their stature nearly identical as well.

"Yeah, we look alike too yo! I was always a fan of myself anyways. What do you say we go back to my place?" Reno asked as he took a long drag of his cigarette, beginning to lead Axel out, their arms draped across each other.

"So…haven't you ever thought about how lucky those people are who get to have sex with us are?"

"All the time yo!"

"Looks like we're about to find out."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: You guys don't even know how inspired I am to write more AkuNo's. They are such a fiery and delicious pairing. And I feel they would fit a dark story so well. So let me know how you liked this and if you would be interested in reading a longer Axel x Reno story. : D<p> 


End file.
